Burned to Ashes
Burned to Ashes '''is the fifth case in Waterbell, as well in Fabell Valley. Plot After the team got invited in New Year Center for the New Year countdown, they discovered that someone is planning to ruin the Countdown by opening the unknown Weather Machine and kill an targeted person, Trenton Baldwin, a researcher who is trying to track down the Weather Machine's location. The team tighten up the security to make sure to evacuate people as soon as possible, but no storm hit Center, instead they found a person who is found half of his body burned to ashes. The victim was Robert Harris, he was the Event Organizer for the New Year Countdown, according to the Autopsy Report, the victim had bruises which proved that he had a physical fight with someone, which has a small sample of a Potato Salad, meaning the could the only come from the killer. The Suspects were: Isabella Thompson, the Witness of the crime and the event sponsor. Andrea Johnson, the victim's assistant, Trenton Baldwin, the Targeted person for the attack and the Fireworks Store where the murder weapon was brought. Christopher Pierpoint, the Architect for the Secret Military Base which the victim most of the time visits for unknown reasons. The killer turned to be Andrea Johnson, the victim's assistant. She denied everything at first, but after Joshua presented the evidence, she revealed her motive for the murder right away, she was a assasin that few of people know about her, someone bribed to apply a job in order to the victim to trust her and invite her on the event, to murder Trenton right away. In the Courthouse, Judge Kabair said that if she could provide information who bribed her, but she insisted to give information so she was sentenced in life in prison. After the trial, Chief Helfer called Joshua that Victoria Hammond, a explosives expert, asked the Player to talk to her about and also, Felicia requested to come to the New Year Center because there was a strange smell when she went there. Victoria wanted to talk to the Player to accompany her in Trenton's Fireworks Shop. She explained that many complaints have been reported that Trenton's fireworks permit was expired and his fireworks was illegal, so they head over to Trenton's fireworks shop to investigate. There, they found his licence and one of his fireworks, his licence was expired one day prior to the murder, so Joshua issued a fine to Trenton and get him over it. On the other hand, a firework analyzed by Akram, said that the firework was completely safe and legal. They talked to Victoria and thanked what they did for her and she gave her burger to the Player and left. Stats Victim * '''Robert Harris (found half of his body burned to Ashes) Murder Weapon * Lighter Killer * Andrea Johnson Crime Scenes Suspects Isabella Thompson First Discoverer/Event Sponsor Andrea Johnson Victim's Assistant Trenton Baldwin Researcher/Fireworks Shop Owner Christopher Pierpoint Architect Melissa South Mayor of Waterbell Quasi Suspect(s) Victoria Hammond Explosives Expert Felicia Chua Forensic Expert Aura Armstrong WIA Agent Killer's Profile * The killer eats Potato Salad. * The killer has Asthma. * The killer's profile has not yet been discovered. * The killer's profile has not yet been discovered. * The killer's profile has not yet been discovered. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate New Year Center (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Photograph, Burned Clothes; New Suspect: Isabella Thompson) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 13:00:00; The killer eats Potato Salad) * Examine Faded Photograph (Prerequisite: Photograph Revealed; Clue: Unknown Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman (New Suspect: Andrea Johnson) * Ask Andrea about their relationship with the victim * Examine Burned Clothes (Clue: Lighter) * Examine Light (Clue: Barcode Number) * Analyze Barcode Number (Hours: 8:00:00; Unlocked Crime Scene: Fireworks Shop) * Investigate Fireworks Shop (Clue: Cash Register; New Suspect: Trenton Baldwin) * Examine Cash Register (Prerequisite: Cash Register Unlocked) * Analyze Cash Register (Hours: 6:00:00; The killer has Asthma) * Ask Isabella about what she witnessed when she discovered the body * Question Trenton about one of his products being the murder weapon * Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Construction Site (Clues: Chapter 3 One Storm Up (5/8) * Talk to Victoria what she wants (Talk to Trenton) * Question Trenton about his permit and his fireworks (Investigate Fireworks Shop) * Investigate Fireworks Shop (Clues: Permit, Firework) * Analyze Permit (Hours: 6:00:00; Talk to Trenton) * Question Trenton about his permit (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Analyze Fireworks (Hours: 5:00:00; Talk to Victoria) * Talk to Victoria about Trenton's fireworks being safe (Reward: 1 Burger) * Ask Felicia what she wants (Investigate New Year Center) * Investigate New Year Center (Clue: Strange Chemical) * Analyze Strange Chemical (Hours: 8:00:00; Identified as: Mixed Venom Sample; Talk to Isabella) * Ask Isabella if she's aware about an dangerous venom sample left in the center (Reward: Hornpipe) * Ask Aura about the information she has * Move to a new crime! (No Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Waterbell Category:Cases in Fabell Valley